In tank systems, there is a requirement to provide grounding of the tank to carry away or prevent a possible static charge in the vehicle. In the case of steel tanks, this grounding is usually achieved either externally by attaching bolts with nuts and/or lugs to the tank. The bolts and/or lugs may be connected to the ground with the aid of an grounding strip, or internally using bolts and/or lugs and an grounding strip which is connected to the ground of an electric built-in component, e.g., a delivery module.
Welding bolts and/or lugs and installing the grounding strip as well as making enquiries to ensure that installation has been carried out leads to increased costs. In the case of a service, there is the risk that a lack of grounding will arise in the absence of a connection with the ground line.
A known fuel supply system with grounding is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2007 021 584 A1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the known fuel supply system comprises a cover 3, which is mounted on the upper surface of a fuel tank 1 in order to close an opening 4 formed in the upper wall. The cover 3 is produced from a plastic and comprises a tubular section which extends into the interior of the fuel tank container 11. A pump housing 16 is mounted on the lower end of the tubular section. A fuel pump 2 is arranged within the pump housing 16. A control unit 18 to control a motor of the fuel pump 2 is accommodated within a recessed section. The control unit 18 comprises an ground terminal. An electrically conductive wall of the tubular section is electrically connected to the ground terminal of the control unit 18. In this prior art example too, the installation of the grounding and the insertion of the grounding spring is associated with a high outlay. Moreover, an additional, loose component is required to establish the connection between the pump and the tank.